You Know I'm Coming for You
by parisnights
Summary: Beck Oliver: Sometimes, I think you love Cat more than you love me, babe. / cade friendship!


ohmygod what is this insanity i just wrote? i'm sorry, i don't know what came over me. written while my family was in distress over macaroni salad gone wrong for tomorrow's media noche.

cade friendship one shot! with hints of bade, of course. ;) because i like cade. i think cade's adorable. think theslap. scared this isn't accurate and beck is quite ooc. i have nothing against canada. i have family there.

i don't own victorious. don't remind me. title's from a song i don't own either.

**You Know I'm Coming for You**

**Cat Valentine:** My bff and I went shopping! Hihihi. I love you, Jadey! :]

Comments:

**Jade West:** Cat! Delete this! Right. Now.

**Cat Valentine:** What? Why? :(

**Jade West: **I told you not to tell anyone!

**Cat Valentine:** Why not? :(

**Tori Vega:** Aw, you guys shop together? That is so cute! :)

**Rex Powers: ** Man, two chicks dressing each other. How did I miss this?

**Robbie Shapiro:** Rex!

**Andre Harris:** Dude...

**Jade West:** Vega, we are not cute. No one calls me cute.

**Cat Valentine:** I think we're cute, Jadey! :3

**Sinjin van Cleef:** I think you're really cute, Jade.

**Beck Oliver:** Sinjin, delete that. You're not cute, babe. You're gorgeous. :)

**Cat Valentine:** Aww!

**Tori Vega: **Aww!

**Jade West:** You're full of cheese, babe.

**Beck Oliver:** I love you too, Jade. :)

**Cat Valentine:** I love you too, Jadey! :]

**Sinijn van Cleef:** I love you most, Jade.

**Jade West: **GET OFF MY PAGE SINJIN. I love you, Beck... And Cat.

**Cat Valentine: **Yay! :') Jadey loves me. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Jade West:<strong> Little brothers should cease to exist.

Comments:

**Tori Vega:** You have a little brother, Jade? :O

**Jade West:** You're stupid.

**Cat Valentine:** One time, my brother hadndmsjdbsldiudbns - oops my brother just pushed my face into my laptop hihihi. :]

**Jade West:** Cat...

**Cat Valentine:** I'm fine, Jadey! :]

**Jade West:** I'm coming over.

**Beck Oliver:** Oh, no you're not. You're not leaving me here with your evil little brother.

**Jade West:** Don't be such a baby, Beck.

**Tori Vega:** Wait, so you do have a little brother, Jade?

**Jade West:** Stop being so stupid, Tori!

**Tori Vega:** I'm just asking you! Can you please answer my question?

**Jade West** No. Cat! Come out!

**Beck Oliver:** I can't believe you left me. I can't find your brother!

**Jade West:** Cat and I are on our way back. Try to be a man and find Cyan!

**Tori Vega:** SO YOU DO HAVE A BROTHER AND HIS NAME IS CYAN! Wait, Cyan? Like the color?

**Beck Oliver:** Ha! I got your boyfriend right where I want him. You don't hide your best scissors well enough, Jadelyn.

**Jade West:** LET HIM GO CYAN AND DON'T TOUCH MY SCISSORS.

**Cat Valentine:** Thanks for coming to get me, Jadey. :]

**Tori Vega:** Was that really your brother, Jade?

**Jade West:** Can someone tell me why Vega is still being stupid? HA I'M HOME YOU BETTER RUN CYAN WEST.

**Beck Oliver:** YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!

**Tori Vega: **Your family scares me.

**Cat Valentine:** I love Jadey's house. :] Oh, look! I found Beck! Jade!

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Valentine: <strong>Jadey's sleeping over! Yay for bffs! :]

Comments:

**Jade West:** The whole world does not need to know, Cat.

**Beck Oliver:** My RV feels lonely without you, babe. :(

**Jade West:** You big baby.

**Rex Powers:** Man, I love sleepovers! Chicks in pajamas.

**Robbie Shapiro:** Rex!

**Andre Harris:** You're sick, dude.

**Tori Vega: **Aw why wasn't I invited? :(

**Trina Vega: **Why wasn't I invited? :(

**Jade West:** Nobody likes either of you!

**Cat Valentine:** We should invite them next time, Jadey! :D

**Jade West:** No, Cat.

**Cat Valentine:** Why not? :(

**Rex Powers:** Invite me, pretty ladies.

**Jade West:** Control that puppet, Robbie.

**Robbie Shapiro:** He is not a puppet!

**Rex Powers:** I am not a puppet!

**Sinjin van Cleef:** Can I be invited too?

**Tori Vega: **Way too freaky.

**Andre Harris: **Dude, that's just creepy.

**Jade West:** NO! We are not inviting anyone!

**Cat Valentine:** Hihihi okay, Jadey. :]

**Beck Oliver:** This is the last time you're sleeping over at Cat's, babe. I can't sleep without you.

**Jade West:** Big baby.

**Beck Oliver:** I miss you too. See you tomorrow, babe. ;)

**Cat Valentine:** Stop stealing my best friend, Beck! :(

* * *

><p><strong>Jade West:<strong> Happy birthday, Cat.

Comments:

**Cat Valentine:** Aw thank you, Jadey! I love you! :')

**Tori Vega:** Happy birthday, Cat! :)

**Andre Harris:** Happy birthday, little red! :)

**Beck Oliver: **Hey, Cat. Happy birthday. :)

**Robbie Shapiro:** Happy birthday, Cat! Have a good one! :)

**Rex Powers: **Happy birthday, sexy lady. See you in your birthday suit. ;)

**Robbie Shapiro:** Rex!

**Jade West:** Why are you all commenting here, idiots? Post on Cat's page! Not you, babe. You're not an idiot.

**Tori Vega:** Sorry, Jade.

**Andre Harris:** Sorry.

**Beck Oliver:** Thanks, babe. :)

**Robbie Shapiro:** Sorry, Jade. Say sorry, Rex.

**Rex Powers:** Sorry I'm so damn irresistible.

**Jade West:** Stop commenting on this status!

**Cat Valentine:** Hihi thanks everyone! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Valentine:<strong> I wish Beck would stop stealing my best friend. :(

Comments:

**Jade West:** I'm not an object, Cat. I can't be stolen.

**Beck Oliver:** I'm not stealing her from you, Cat.

**Cat Valentine:** Yes you are! You're taking her away from me! :(

**Beck Oliver:** We'll only be in Canada for a month of summer break.

**Cat Valentine:** That's way too long! I'll miss Jadey! :(

**Jade West:** I'll call you everyday, Cat.

**Cat Valentine:** Do you promise? :(

**Jade West: **Yes, I promise.

**Tori Vega:** You guys are so cute! :)

**Jade West:** What did I tell you about calling me cute, Vega?

**Beck Oliver:** Calm down, babe. And start packing.

**Jade West:** Don't tell me what to do!

**Beck Oliver:** Jade...

**Cat** **Valentine:** Stop being mean to Jade, Beck!

**Beck Oliver:** Wow... I'm sorry.

**Jade West:** Sarcasm does not suit you. I'm coming over.

**Cat Valentine: **No, Jade! Please don't go with him! :(

**Jade West:** I'm not gonna be gone forever, Cat. I'm sleeping over as soon as we get back.

**Beck Oliver:** No! You're not sleeping over at Cat's again, remember? :(

**Jade West:** Stop being a baby, Beck.

**Cat Valentine:** Stop taking her away, Beck! :'(

**Beck Oliver:** I'm not taking her away!

**Jade West:** Stop, Beck. No one's taking me away from you, Cat. I'll always be your best friend.

**Tori Vega: **Aww! :3

**Jade West:** Where did you come from, Vega?

**Cat Valentine:** :') I love you, Jadey! See you when you get back! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Jade West:<strong> I'm finally back from the worst country in the world.

Comments:

**Cat Valentine:** YAAAAAAAAAAY JADEY I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUU!

**Beck Oliver:** Canada is not the worst country in the world.

**Andre Harris:** Hey I've been to Canada before. Pretty cool place.

**Jade West:** It isn't a "pretty cool place." It's a freaking hellhole.

**Beck Oliver:** Babe, I'm sorry my grandparents thought you were a vampire and rubbed garlic all over you while you slept.

**Jade West:** Beck!

**Cat Valentine:** Beck, your family's mean!

**Rex Powers:** Haha! Garlic-flavored Jade.

**Robbie Shapiro:** Rex!

**Andre Harris:** Wow, dude...

**Beck Oliver:** And I'm sorry my aunt kept throwing you out of the house and into the sunlight.

**Jade West:** Beck, stop it!

**Cat Valentine:** I don't like your family, Beck!

**Rex Powers:** He he he I'm liking these stories.

**Robbie Shapiro:** Rex!

**Beck Oliver:** And I'm sorry my parents kept wishing I'd break up with you every time we prayed.

**Jade West:** I hate you.

**Cat Valentine:** That's really mean, Beck's parents.

**Beck Oliver:** But thank you for being nice to my cousin Hailey.

**Jade West:** Yeah well, she reminded me of Cat.

**Cat Valentine:** You found someone to replace me, Jadey? :'( I don't like Canada now either!

**Jade West:** No, Cat. I'm not gonna replace you. She just made me miss you less. I cannot believe I just typed that.

**Cat Valentine:** Aw, Jadey! I missed you too! :')

**Jade West:** Yeah, yeah.

**Tori Vega:** You guys are so cute! :D

**Jade West:** Again, Vega, where do you keep coming from?

**Cat Valentine:** Can I come over, Jadey? :D

**Jade West:** Sure. Beck, go home.

**Beck Oliver:** What? Hey, no. I wanna spend more time with you!

**Jade West:** We were together everyday for a month! Now go! Cat's coming over.

**Cat Valentine:** Yay! Haha! Bye bye, Beck! :3

**Beck Oliver:** Sometimes, I think you love Cat more than you love me, babe.

**Jade West:** Well duh. She's my best friend.

**Cat Valentine:** JADEY LOVES ME MORE THAN BECK AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! :') I love you too, Jadey! xx


End file.
